A lenda do Boto cor de rosa
by Zefie Toshyu
Summary: [AU yaoi] No meio da mata fechada, de um paraíso escuro sem sol, existe um mundo diferente, um mundo de sonhos e fantasias lá no meio das árvores as lendas se tornam verdadeiras e o mundo é real...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não é meu, nenhum de seus personagens é meu, eu apenas escrevo algumas historinhas com os personagens do tio Kurumada.

**Advertência:** Yaoi/lemon

**Casal:** HyogaxShun

* * *

**A lenda do Boto cor-de-rosa**

Prólogo

Entre as árvores densas da floresta, na noite escura de lua cheia, uma pequena tribo, o povo da mata se prepara para ouvir a história passada de geração em geração, contada pelo pajé da tribo, as belas histórias das criaturas fabulosas dos acontecimentos tenebrosos e os segredos perdidos guardados na mémoria dos mais velhos que habitam os recantos da floresta; histórias ao qual o povo branco chama de lendas.

O pajé, homem velho de grande sabedoria, sentava-se a beira do fogo sob uma pedra, segurando seu cajado de uma madeira velha já apodrecida pelo tempo, que lhe encobria parcialmente sua nudez, ao seu redor cianças escuras de cabelos negros e brilhantes igualmente nuas sentavam-se no chão de terra marrom, sorrindo na grande honra de ouvir o velho chefe da tribo falar.

O velho homem ergueu o seu cajado batendo-o no chão, para assim obter atenção das crianças que riam e não paravam de falar; seu rosto semi-iluminado pela claridade vermelha do fogo, apagavasse em medos em sua expressão vazia, havia ali uma sabedoria que a velhice lhe tinha dado, que os anos o transformou na figura que era.

As crianças calaram-se e colocaram toda a sua atenção no pajé, que passou seus olhos por todo lado.

- Como nosso antepassados, contarei à vocês crianças de uma nova geração - disse o pajé numa voz baixa - contarei a história que a muito tempo me foi contada e agora como uma tradição muito antiga eu lhes passarei o conhecimento...

As crianças ficaram em expectativa, quanto o pajé parou de falar, a curiosidade pairava no ar, era talvez a parte mais emocionante naquela perspectiva tensa de um começo, de uma espera que parecia nunca acabar. Então a voz do pajé se fez ouvir alta, um tanto emocionada, cheia de uma paz desconhecida.

-... A muito tempo, menos do que o tempo pode contar, e mais para nossas vidas, havia na mata, na solidão do luar o descampado meio iluminado...

* * *

_Bem esse é o começo, é uma história baseada no folclore brasileiro, tive essa idéia quando lia uma historinha sobre a Iara, eu espero que todos gostem._

* * *


	2. Caapora

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens que aqui usarei não são meus, são do Masami Kurumada. Apenas tenho alguns personagens secundários.

**Advertência:** Yaoi/ Lemon

**Casal:** Hyoga&Shun

* * *

_**-Capítulo um-**_

Entre esses tempos incontáveis, de presenças inexplicáveis... O homem branco pisou nessa terra junto com eles havia uma criancinha de cabelos rosados macios que flutuavam em sua inocência; as grandes árvores altas com copas verdes escuras cobriam os segredos que aqui em nossa preciosa terra existe; a floresta muito fechada na sua escuridão sem luz. Eles entraram cortando as árvores, derrubando-as num baque que fazia eco por toda a mata, derrubando as belas e ricas carnaubeiras, chamadas de árvores da vida.

E nas densas florestas Caapora, um menino baixo, peludo, com os pés virados, deus vingativo, protetor das florestas e dos animais, montado em seu porco feroz caititu. Foi devagar atrás dos homens brancos, ele não matava apenas por matar, sempre havia um motivo, e era a destruição das carnaubeiras; ele matou todos os homens brancos dando a caititu para comer.

O menino branco, mesmo antes de ver o Caapora se aproximando correu brincando com o seu pai, escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, quando olhou novamente não existia mais ninguém, chorou porque sentia-se sozinho.

O Deus Guaraci, o grande Deus do sol, já cansado de dar luz as criaturas vivas, desceu para seu sono atrás das montanhas verdes. E a então a formosa deusa Jaci, a Lua, tomou seu lugar, trazendo suavidade e encanto para a vida dos homens.

A criança tremia de frio, encostada ao pé da árvore, abraçando os joelhos. Então logo atrás de si Caapora aparecia rindo muito.

- Bom noite, meu sobrinho - disse o Caapora, enquanto virava para si a criança trêmula - mas você não é meu sobrinho... Quem é você pequeno desconhecido?

- Eu... Eu acho que sou Shun- disse o menino.

- Shun... Shun... nome diferente, nenhum de meus sobrinhos tem esse nome... Tudo bem com você sobrinho?

- Eu acho que sim...

- Sobrinho você está perdido?

- Não sei senhor...

- Me chame de tio...

- Não sei tio.

E continuaram conversando. Subitamente o Caapora falou:

- Estou com fome sobrinho.

- Eu também, tio.

- Me dá sua mão para comer, sobrinho.

O menino abriu muito seus belos olhinhos, pensando rápido pegou um galho e deu para o Caapora comer. Este devorou tudo rapidamente.

- Ah! Que fome, sobrinho. Me dá sua outra mão para comer?

Pegando um outro galho para o Caapora. Depois pediu um pé e o outro. Nisso o Caapora pediu:

- Ainda tenho fome sobrinho. Você é muito magrinho tem gosto de galho e cheiro de planta.

- Desculpe Tio.

- Mesmo assim sobrinho, eu quero o seu coração.

- Meu tio, acho que meu coração também não tem gosto bom, deve ter gosto de planta e cheiro de ruim que sai da gente quando estamos apertados...

- Meu sobrinho, então você é podre?

- Acho que sim, meu tio. Agora eu é que estou com fome meu tio.

- O que você quer, meu pequeno sobrinho?

- Eu quero doce, meu tio.

- Isso não tem aqui, mas carne eu posso arranjar.

- Carne eu não gosto, meu tio.

- Mas só isso que posso te oferecer meu sobrinho.

- Se é assim eu aceito meu tio.

O Caapora pegou uma faca enfiando em seu peito, tirando de lá seu coração, oferecendo ao pequeno menino, este pegou o coração que ainda batia vermelho cheio de sangue.

- Coma meu sobrinho - disse caindo morto.

O menino trêmulo, comeu sentindo o coração palpitar e descer pela sua boca, mastigando-o, achou maravilhoso. Deitou-se ao lado do corpo do Caapora, sem ter medo do corpo dissolvendo-se pouco a pouco.

No dia seguinte o menino acordou, espreguiçando-se, olhou para o lado vendo os ossos do Caapora. Tocou-os tomado pela curiosidade. Imediatamente o esqueleto começou a se agitar, e saltou ficando de pé, enchendo-se de carne e pêlo.

- Bom dia, sobrinho. Acho que dormi demais. Obrigado por ter me acordado. Por isso sempre que precisar pode me chamar.

Dizendo isso o Caapora subiu na árvore, arrancou um galho fino e comprido, e com as próprias mãos, transformou-o numa flauta.

- Essa flauta é sua. Só você pode usar, É para me chamar se assim precisar.

O Caapora foi embora, jogando do alto da árvore sua pequena flauta; e saltando pelas árvores se foi.

A criança, pegou a flauta de madeira colocando-a no bolso, indo pelo lado oposto da floresta onde os raios não chegavam, apenas alguns filetes infiltravam a densa mata...

Continua...

* * *

_Primeiro capítulo pronto e terminado. Espero que todos gostem_

_Até o próximo capítulo._

* * *


	3. Saci pererê

**Espero que gostem...**

**Advertência: **Yaoi/lemon

**Casal: **Hyoga&Shun

* * *

_**-Capítulo dois-**_

Andando devagar pela floresta escura, pisando com cuidado nos galhos, tentando não fazer barulho, o menino andando até uma clareira, ouviu uma batucada infernal. E com passos lentos numa grande roda homens de uma perna só sambando, tinham em suas cabeças negras uma carapuça vermelha que dá a ele poderes, e na boca um cachimbo da cor marrom, de onde saia um fumozinho esbranquiçado.

Riam e dançavam numa grande roda. Porém, os velhos cablocos, não contam histórias bonitas, chegam a afirmar que ele tem algum parentesco com Anhangá, que era inimigo de Tupã à muito tempo atrás no começo da criação, só que Tupã após uma batalha que durou mais do que uma vida lançou Anhagá num lugar sombrio, e ele ficou conhecido como deus dos infernos. Juntamente com este impiedoso deus, à este reino subterrâneo támbém foram dirigidos; o Jurupari que ficou conhecido como mensageiro deste deus cruel; Tice a esposa do deus e Xandoré(ave falconídea), o deus do ódio. Este era o reino do pavor, ódio, da dor e da vingança.

Os cablocos que aqui vieram diziam que quem dança com o saci, ou fica louco, ou morre, mas essa não é a verdade. O Saci não é um ser mal, viaja em um redemoinho, atravessando as florestas e fazendo travessuaras por onde passa.

A criança via a ronda e se encantava, maravilhado com a cantoria de um samba forte, rasgado que se moviam sem parar. Aproximou-se devagar, vendo de um lado da árvore um homem sentado ao pé de uma árvore de caule-vermelho, ele estava de cabeça, levantou a cabeça, como que sentindo a presença do menino. O menino curioso aproximou-se, viu o homem negro de duas pernas soprando um fumo de um cachimbinho negro.

- Criança você tem fumo para pitar?

- Não tenho, não tio.

- Não me chame assim.

- Desculpe.

- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou com um olhar delirante.

- Shun... E você?

- Sou do brejo, vim de tão longe, fugindo do Manpiguari...

- Porque?

- Por que eu comi a carne dele... Se você o vir diz que eu não estou...

- Certo.

O menino voltou seu olhar para a dança, tão animada, fazendo barulho na noite, da qual Jaci, a deusa da lua, se escondeu para não ouvir a barulhada, atrás de uma nuvem, deixando distraídas suas filhas, as estrelas, que brincanvam pelo céu negro.

- Me diz senhor, o que é isso? - disse apontando.

- É o samba dos sacis, vão sambar até amanhecer. Quer ir sambar também belo menino de olhinhos claros.

- Posso.

- Todos podem! - disse rindo alucinadamente, numa locura estranha - mas você terá que agradá-los, trazendo rolo de fumo...

- Mas isso, eu não tenho... - e tirando do bolso da flauta mostrou-a com seus olhos brilhantes - mas tenho isso que meu tio me deu!

- Seu tio.

- Sim, ele foi muito bonzinho comigo, me dando seu coração para comer...

O homem, com sua tez franzida, riu cobiçoso - Me dê aqui!

A criança ergueu sua pequena mão, para que o homem pegasse a pequena flauta. Contudo antes que o homem pudesse esticar sua mão, de seus dedos trêmulos, veio da roda um saci pulando, riu muito no seu sorriso branco, com sua pele negra como a escura noite sem lua.

- HAHAHAHA... que todo o samba seja a sua ruína - disse vendo o homem cair.

O menino parou assustado, ficando estático olhando a alta figura que pulava em sua única perna, aproximando-se de si.

- Não acabe por deixar sua inocência te enganar,ao falar com os seres - disse na sua voz risonha - não tenha medo, pegue sua flauta e saiu de perto desse homem que mais cedo o mais tarde será comido por Manpiguari.

A criança assutada, olhando a figura que gargalhava alto, fumando seu cachimbo, viu a dança parar, sem mais o batuque, deixando que assim Jaci aparecesse. O saci olhou a figura do homem no chão, a criança seguindo o seu olhar viu a barriga do homem que gemia, gritar, numa longa agonia.

- É melhor, você correr.

Voltando seu olhar, a bela criança viu os sacis desaparecerem em uma neblina num redemoinho giratório, indo para bem longe. E alto um grito ao longe era ouvido, árvores eram derrubadas e o alto barulho que lhe ensurdeceu, e a barriga do homem respondeu...

Continua...

* * *

_Resposta: Simon de Escorpião: De acordo com o livro que eu tenho em cada região do Brasil, ele tem um nome, eu decidi então, usar o nome de Caapora. Obrigada pela review... _

* * *


	4. Mapinguari

**Advertência:** Yaoi/lemon

**Casal: **Hyoga&Shun

* * *

_**-Capítulo três-**_

No céu as estrelas desapareciam uma a uma, e Jaci ia dormir seu sono; em seu lugar belo e forte o deus Guaraci, aparecia em seu esplendor de raios solares.

E lá longe entre as árvores um odor insurportável começou a penetrar as narinas da pobre criança, que rápido tampou o nariz, tentando respirar pela boca, desejou correr, desejou fugir da gritaria, dos ruídos estranhos que saíam da bariga do homem e de outros que vinha ao norte da floresta que clareava. Mas vencida pela curiosidade; a criança escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore não tão longe da clareira onde o homem ainda estava deitado ao pé de uma árvore.

Mais e mais perto ficava o estrondoso monstro que se aproximava, e quanto mais se aproximava mais o cheiro fétido, e de repente apareceu como um louco, um bicho alto, tão alto qaunto uma árvore, semelhante a um homem com o corpo coberto de pêlos, como um grande macaco e com apenas um olho no meio da testa. Sua boca é algo descomunal terminando no meio da barriga, a sua pele era grossa como o couro de jacaré e em suas costas existe uma espécie de armadura que se parece com o casco de uma tartaruga. Era Mapinguari, que vinha em busca daquilo que lhe foi roubado, gritando muito.

Mapinguari então, amassando toda a grama foi em direção ao homem caído, este rápido levantou-se, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Mapinguari devorou sua cabeça; o corpo do homem caiu no chão sangrando e se debatendo, Mapinguari feliz o devorava.

Atrás da árvore a criança chamada Shun viu em sua frente a morte, pela primeira vez, o sangue cor carmesin deslizando pela grama verde, imaculadamente verde. Seu corpo tremeu, e seus olhos se encherem de água, para a criança aquela morte era um mal horrível, mas para o Mapinguari era lago banal que nada significava apenas a devolução da sua carne.

Shun então correu, seu coração batia acelerado e sua mente ainda guardava as imagens da carne sendo devorada sem gritos de desespero. Correu o quanto podia, o quanto devia, contudo ainda ouvia os gritos do Mapinguari, derubando as árvores, pisoteando os arbustos.

Quando achou que estava seguro, quando não mais sentia o cheiro desagradável, recostou-se em uma árvore com tronco largo de raízes fundas. Levantou o rosto, olhando o belo azul sem nuvens e o verde das copas altas, vagou seu olhar ao longo das árvores vendo sair do meio de suas folhagens uma preguiça¹ que descia lentamente o tronco da árvore, seu pêlo era branco e negro, e em seus olhos, com formados de amêndoas, existia um óculos com armação redonda.

- Olá criança.

- Q...quem é você?

- Sou a Dona preguiça - disse a preguiça num sorriso terno.

- Preguiça!?

- Sim... - disse movendo-se devagar, ainda descendo suas garras pelo tronco - como é bonito...mas não cheira muito bem...

- Isso é por que havia um monstro que fedia e que devorou um... - ele ficou calado como se tentasse tirar da mente a imagem.

- Então você deve ter conhecido o Mapinguari...não se preocupe ele nada fará...porque eu estou aqui...

- Você!?

- Claro... - sorriu, e com toda uma sabedoria que apenas os mais velhos possuem ela disse: - todos temos motivos para matar...meu pequeno... alguns bons motivos outros nem tanto...mas ninguém mata outra pessoa sem um motivo que para ela tem sentido...

- É errado!

- Sim é... mas como eu já disse os motivos levam ao meio...

A criança abriu largamente os olhos verdes, cheio de confussão, para ela o raciocínio da Dona preguiça não fazia sentido.

-Eu não entendo?

- Sempre há um motivo para tudo... - e ainda descendo, chegando perto do solo como uma vagaresa irritante, voltou a dizer - você está perdido... meu pequeno?

- Acho que sim - respondeu coçando a cabeça, num gesto cheio de dúvida - eu estava com o papai, mas aí de repente ele desapareceu. Eu estou esperando que ele volte.

- Mesmo assim meu pequeno... não é bom ficar na mata sozinho - disse chegando finalmente ao sol - se você quiser posso te levar onde existe uns humanos... existe lá para lá uma aldeazinha cheia de humanos que só tem um peito...

- Peito!?

- Sim... uma coisa estranha que fica na frente... você quer ir?

- Mas papai vai me achar lá?

- É claro que vai... se ele tem olfato ele sentirá seu cheiro...

O menino sorriu terno e inocente em sua beleza pura, balançou a cabeça numa afirmativa concordando com a Dona preguiça, e em sua beleza inocente existia a leve esperança de voltar a rever seu pai, e assim voltarem para casa onde estava seu irmão.

- Então venha... a caminhada não é tão boa... eu preferiria ir pelas árvores... mas você não me parece um macaquinho não pula nem nada...

- Eu pulo sim - disse saltando.

- Isso é um sapo... um macaco é diferente... e mais peludo.

- Então algum dia eu pularei como um macaco.

- Quem sabe eu também não possa... - riu alto a preguiça.

E com passos lentos começou a andar, como se o tempo nada significasse e a vida fosse eterna. Seguiram para o sul, atravessando o tronco velho apodrecido no meio da epquena trilha feita por algum caçador, indo devagar, muito lentamente, enquanto o dia morria e os pássaros iam-se repousar na escuridão de meia lua...

Continua...

* * *

**Comentários:**

_1- Não sei se alguém assistia Cata-lendas que passava na Cultura... poi foi de lá que surgiu a idéia de colocar a preguiça, o que eu devia ter feito desde o começo em vez de colocar um indío para contar a lenda._

_Repostas: Simon de Escorpião:Bem o Hyoga vai aparecer muito depois... bem para explicar melhor vai existir a primeira parte, depois quando vier a segunda parte o Hyoga aparecerá._

_Maia Sorovar: Muito obrigada, sim o Shun vai encontrar a Iara logo, logo enquanto a quem vai encantar quem eu não sei..._

_Muito obrigada à todos... E espero que gostem... _

_Outra chatiações: Esse capítulo não foi o meu favorito, ficou meio estranho... e meu deus os outros capítulos também não me deixaram feliz... estou errando muito me desculpem por isso. _


	5. Icamiabas

**Categoria:** Drama e Romance

**Casal:** Hyoga&Shun

**Notas da autora: **Essa fic é baseada no folclore brasileiro, e talvez até mesmo no Macunaíma, mas não tão bom quanto ele, se bem que eu nem posso comparar... talvez só um pouquinho...

* * *

_**-Capítulo quatro-**_

Devagar, eles atravessaram a densa floresta, e os rios de águas puras e doces que corriam pelas pedras cheias de musgo verde e de peixes na água cristalina. A preguiça falava devagar e sempre falava, com sua voz calma e suave sempre sussurrando, era tão bom ouvi-lá, toda a sua ternura que ela expressava em seus simples movimentos, que lhe davam uma beleza pachorrenta.

Chegaram em uma aldeia, perto de uma montanha alta, que sumia no céu azul das belas nuvens brancas fofas e macias; lá na adeia de terra batida havia muitas mulheres todas nuas carregavam flechas e arcos e às vezes algum levavam algum animal em suas costas nuas; a pele delas era parda, seus olhos eram negros como a noite, seus cabelos caíam lisos por suas costas nuas e apenas tinham um seio. Ali não havia nenhum homem, apenas as mulheres, aquelas eram as Icamiabas, as mulheres sem maridos.

A preguiça sorriu, apertando a mão do menino que olhava tudo assombrado, ainda estavam escondidos observando as mulheres moverem-se por toda a aldeia de um lado a outro.

- Essa é a aldeia das Amazonas, meu pequeno... das mulheres guerreiras.

- Guerreiras?

- Sim... elas vivem sem homens e são chamadas pelos indíos de Icamiabas, e pelo povo branco como você... meu pequeno... de Amazonas. Venha vou levá-lo para a mais velha das Amazonas.

A preguiça, com um grande sorriso segurou a mão do menino e o puxou para o outro lado da floresta, atravessando ainda o largo campo verde que se punha a sua frente; não era seguro para ela levar o menino pelo meio da aldeia, as mulheres poderiam matá-lo, já que a lei proíbia qualquer homem de entrar em sua tribo ao menos se não fosse convidado para a procriação.

Devagar a preguiça levou- o para uma tenda maior, de cores castanhas, pintadas de vermelho vivo. Entraram e ká dentro uma velha, estava sentada confortavelmente em no chão de pedra enquanto com suas mãos fazia rede de pescar. A velha levantou a vista, sorriu sem dentes dizendo:

- Dona preguiça, faz tempo que não a vejo - depois com cuidado olhou a criança atrás da preguiça que se escondia diante do olhar vasculhador da velha - estou vendo o motivo que a traz aqui minha amiga - disse calmamente.

- Então não terei que ir as delongas, enchendo de palavras que não tenho - disse Dona preguiça sentando-se também em frente a mulher, olhou para o menino que continuava em pé dizendo - sente-se também meu pequeno, tudo logo estará bem, não se preocupe.

O menino obediente sentou-se ao lado da Dona preguiça, sentindo ainda os olhos da mulher sobre si, como se quisesse desvendar todos os mistérios mais escondidos em seu subincosciente.

- É contra nossa lei - disse a velha em sua voz rouca.

- Não... estou questionando a lei, minha amiga - disse a preguiça - apenas digo para abrir uma brecha.

- De brechas meu teto está cheio!

- E de amarguras também.

- Talvez mas minhas amarguras eu guardo para as outras que ainda sobreviveram.

- Cada dia mais você morre.

- Não cada dia mais eu envelheço.

- A velhice não é tão ruim.

- Diga só por você.

- Estou dizendo só por mim.

- Não você está dizendo por todos.

- Talvez, eu gosto que todos estejam comigo.

- Eu não quero estar com você, quero estar comigo.

- Não você faz parte do mesmo material que eu, então somos iguais.

- Iguais porém diferentes.

- Sim diferente, por que eu sei que o tempo nada conta.

- Somente histórias passadas.

- Ás vezes repeditas.

- É o que acontece.

- Não é o que deixa de acontecer.

- É o que esquecemos.

- Não é o que queremos esquecer.

- Por que lembrar não é agradável.

- Não, não é... mas é uma lição da qual devemos nos valer.

- É qual o valor da lição?

- Nenhum que já não tenhamos aprendido.

- No tempo todas as lições são valiosas.

- Não com o tempo a lição se perde.

- E para onde vai?

- Para loge.

- Quão longe?

- Não sei... talvez até o fim do mundo.

- Se houver fim.

- Há fim e todos estaremos juntos compartilhando um pouco de nossas vidas.

- Convenceu-me minha cara amiga.

- Não foi tão difícil - sorriu a preguiça levantando-se devagar.

- É aí que está, a dificuldade teria feito com que ficassemos aqui para a eternidade.

- Talvez um pouco mais.

- Sim um pouco mais - disse a velha também levantando-se, com um sorriso de canto, e com os olhos negros brilhando - mas não ficarei com ele por muito tempo, já que algum dia a carne morrerá e eu serei levada para o túmulo onde descansam minhas irmãs.

- Algum dia todos teremos esse mesmo destino.

- Nem todos porque alguns teram a sorte de viver eternamente no encanto da floresta.

A mulher virou-se, olhando atentamente para o menino, em seus nos de vida nunca havia visto criaturinha mais bonita, tinha caído dormindo enquanto a conversava se alastrava sem fim; era belo, com sua pele branquinha, seu nariz pequeno, seus lábios rosados e seus cabelo caindo em sua face adormecida. A velha com extremo cuidado pegou uma manta feita de penas de pavão e cobriu a criança. Andou para a fora da tenda com a preguiça ao seu lado.

- Dona preguiça, creio que seja melhor que a senhora também fique - disse a mulher.

- Se assim deseja!

- Eu desejo tantas coisas que seria melhor não enumerá-las.

- Os desejos são feitos para isso... serem desejados.

- Talvez... agora o que eu desejo é ensinar a esse menino as coisas da nossa mata e como sobreviver.

- Acho que sobreviver ele já sabe.

- Talvez... Mas esse é o meu desejo minha cara amiga.

A mulher sorrindo levantou a mão, e todas as outras amazonas pararam o que estavam fazendo, aproximando-se da mais velha de todas, ficando ao redor da anciã.

- Minhas caras irmãs... Hoje eu decidi quebrar uma de nossas regras, sei dos castigos para quem quebra as regras e tenho certeza da decisão que tomei... Hoje para que todos vocês saibam eu aceitei acolher uma criança em nossa tribo... Mas não é só uma criança qualquer é um menino filho do povo branco...

Todas as mulheres ficaram horrorizadas ouvindo a mais velha de todas quebrar as regras, acolhendo um menino.

- Por que mais velha - disse uma das amazonas com seu rosto bonito transtornado.

- Por que assim eu quis... e assim será.

Uma das outras que ainda não eram as mais velhas, mas que no entanto, eram aquelas que ficariam no lugar da grande anciã, aproximou-se devagar usando a begala para sustentar seu corpo velho e ferido pelas guerras que tinham que enfrentar.

- Senhora grande anciã... já que a senhora sabe das regras a morte será a única que verá em sua vida.

- Eu sei... e entrego minha vida pela do menino...

- E assim será... Elija agora grande anciã alguém para tomar conta desse menino...

- Aqui perante a vocês minhas irmãs... Eu quero que a minha querida amiga Dona preguiça cuide dele... e eu quero que a nova grande anciã ensine-o a manejar um arco.

- E assim será, grande anciã.

Uma das guerreiras então com grande destreza, afiou sua flecha, colocando-a no arco e com pequenas pelavras disse:

- Que nossas irmãs cuidem de sua alma, grande anciã e que Tupã, cuide para que sua alma siga o caminho certo para o céu das amazonas.

E atirou no coração da anciã, desferindo num só golpe no coração palpitante e o sangue escorreu carmesim pelo chão batido de cor marrom, sujando a pele parda e bonita da anciã, que caía num baque surdo no chão; ninguém chorou, ninguém disse nada porque era a decisão da grande anciã, e as decisões eram algo que faziam as pessoas e as transformaram em novas ou velhas pessoas...

Continua...

* * *

_**Falação sem necessidade: **_

Esse é o quarto capítulo pronto e um pouco idiota, acho que a inspiração acabou ou coisa assim... bem de qualquer forma espero que todos gostem...


	6. Boitatá

**Retratação: **Nada é meu...

**Casal: **Hyoga&Shun

**Categoria: **Romance e Drama

* * *

_**-Capítulo quinto-**_

_Cinco anos depois..._

Era fim do dia, a sombra da montanha se deitava por toda a aldeia e do lado norte soprava uma brisa suave refrescando o suor que descia das costas nuas do único menino da aldeia das amazonas, que estirado debaixo da árvore contava os dias, que pareciam tão longos, desde que havia vindo parar na aldeia das amazonas.

Os dias ali eram árduos, e as tarefas que todos dividiam eram pesadas não havia descanso enquanto ainda houvesse o que fazer. As tardes eram dedicadas as caças, e todas as mulheres jovens saíam para caçar, a noite a parte do treinamento onde as mais velhas ensinavam as crianças a manejar arco e flecha e no meio das crianças estava ele.

No lado leste as árvores cantavam ao sabor do vento, indo e vindo numa gostosa sinfonia, no vasto céu sem nuvens os pássaros voavam subindo e planando em uma dança de cores... O vento tinha um cheiro fresco de frutas, e lá longe havia o suave barulhinho do riacho que ficava a sul da aldeia.

Naqueles anos, nos poucos que conseguia se lembrar antes de compartilhar a vida com as amazonas, achava que nunca havia sido tão feliz, tudo era tão admirável para seus olhos e havia ainda aquela gostosa sensação de paz, porém de alguma forma ele sabia, de alguma forma ele compreendia que não pertencia aquele lugar e que havia algo que ele havia esquecido, algo que deveria ser importante... Mas ao pé de uma árvore ele esquecia que deveria lembrar e dormia num sono sem sonhos.

Ao fim do dia Guaraci, o forte Deus do sol, desceu para seu sono diário, parecia cansado e seu brilho estava claro numa palidez feia sem o brilho dourado que iluminava o verde das folhagens. Jaci acordou cheia em sua palidez caracteristica... Shun levantou-se era hora do treinamento com arco e flecha, do qual todos participavam.

Andou até o centro da aldeia, onde todas as mulheres já estavam reunidas ajudando as outras mais novas em seu treinamento, pegando seu arco e flecha já caracteristico, que a preguiça tinha ajudado a fazer, foi sentar em uma pedra para afiar a ponta da flecha... Devagar vindo de uma das ocas sobrepostas uma nas outras a preguiça em seu andar sem pressa andou até o menino, rindo um pouco...

- Vejo que já pegou o jeito... meu pequeno...

- Talvez... acho que ainda falta tanto...

- Não se preocupe... com treinamento se vai longe - respondeu a preguiça olhando o céu escuro sem estrelas, onde apenas era iluminado por Jaci.

- Já faz tanto tempo...

- Não sei... o tempo apenas se faz para aqueles que gostam de contá-lo...

- Talvez... eu acho que esqueci aquilo que deveria lembrar... Você sabe o que era Dona preguiça?

- Saber? Eu não sei de nada... apenas sei aquilo que eu não queria saber... E você esqueceu por sua própria conta... mas sei que algum dia se lembrará é uma questão de querer lembrar... Isso se você quer lembrar...

- Não sei talvez eu queira...

Dona preguiça riu de repente, e era tão bom ouvi-lá rir... Dava uma saudade de ser criança e poder se perder entre as muralas da ilusão, dormir o sono tranquilo e acordar num desejo feliz de viver para sempre.

- Meu pequeno... a questão é você deseja voltar para aquilo que você tinha antes... ou apenas deseja viver o agora nessa estranha fascinação que você adquiriu pela floresta...

- Eu não sei...

- Então esqueça e viva aquilo que você tem para viver...

Ela desviou o olhar do céu, e olhou o menino, tão belo era, com seu cabelo longo e macio que caiu nos seus ombros, sua pele branquinha, seus olhos verdes que tinham um brilho tão inocente... parecia ser tão frágil a primeira vista em sua beleza cheia de inocência... Dona preguiça riu olhando para as roupas que o menino vestia, pelo que parecia ele ainda guardava resquicios de sua vida quando ainda era criado pelos brancos... ele havia cortado um pedaço de tecido de uma das ocas e feito uma camisa longo que chegava até os pés, tampando todo seu adorável corpo.

- Mas já vejo... - riu ela - ainda tens vergonha de andar nu...

O menino corou - Eu não sou igual a elas para andar como elas andam...

- Já vejo... sim por certo que você é diferente... Mesmo assim... para mim você é o mais igual.

O menino riu, passando uma pequena pedra na ponta de sua flecha, afiando a madeira devagar...

- Vamos dormir... a noite parece que vai se alargar - falou Dona preguiça com um bocejo.

- Mas ainda tenho que...

- Ora deixe para um outro dia... o tempo é tão largo - suspirou.

- Não sei... - disse o menino pensativo -... Acho que você tem razão - sorriu levantando-se.

Os dois caminharam devagar, indo para a grande oca onde o sepulcro da mais velha fora guardado, onde suas cinzas na cerimônia de aceitação fora jogado no chão batido daquela terra marrom... Lá deitaram e lá dormiram, em um doce sonho.

No outro dia Guaraci não nasceu na hora que devia, seus raios não iluminaram o céu, e a noite continuou escurecendo o mundo, do céu Jaci desapareceu dando lugar a completa escuridão.

Muitos dias, tornaram-se noites, passaram-se. Nessas noites compridas, caiu uma chuva medonha; as amazonas protegeram-se no topo da montanha, olhando a água cobrir toda a floresta, matando tudo quanto houvesse.

A água entrou em todos os lugares, em todos os buracos, e acabou indo encher a toca da terrível Cobra-grande, o terror da floresta. A cobra que dormia seu sono de um ano, depois de ter engolido um boi inteiro de uma nova fazenda que um homem branco construiu, saiu furiosa mexendo a língua para baixo e para cima numa raiva assassina por ter sido acordada.

Rastejou pela água nadando suavemente por cima da gélida água; por todo o lugar que ela passava só se via bicho e gente morta, e como ela estava de barriga cheia decidiu comer apenas os olhos arrancando-os de suas vitimas numa cruel tortura que a fazia sorrir ao ouvir pelo caminho os gritos de agonia, numa gostosa angústia das criaturas.

Subiu devagar pela encosta da montanha no seu rastejar suave sem faze barulho. Lá em cima as amazonas tristes choravam a perda de suas moradas, a perda de muitas de suas irmãs, lá oravam para Tupã, em seu trono salvar as milhares de animais e pessoas que havia criado.

Enquanto tristes elas olhavam suas terras devastadas, a Cobra-grande subiu, mostrando seus dentes pontudos e sua língua bifurcada, as amazonas não perceberam, só quando seus olhos foram arancados de suas cabeças e seus gritos de dor foram ouvidos é que elas começaram a reagir, mas era tarde demais e num segundo as mulheres tiveram seus olhos arrancados...

No mesmo instante o menino olhava tudo, sentindo seu coração disparar, vendo os corpos gemerem e se cortocerem numa dor aguda, nos gritos sufocados e no sangue que escorria vermelho pela água. Do lado do menino dona preguiça sussurrou.

- Feche os olhos e não se mexa - disse ela.

Shun obedeceu fechando rapidamente seus olhos.

A Cobra-grande comeu e comeu, e como a gente acaba se transformando naquilo que come, ela acabou transformada num clarão, que era a luz de todos aqueles olhos.

As mil luzes dos olhos não alimentaram a cobra, que apesar de estar de barrigar cheia morreu de fome. O que sobrou foi o fogo azulado, um fogo acobreado que rebola sobre as carniças das criaturas mortas, que não queima o mato, nem esquenta a água. O clarão, rolou montanha abaixo, girando arrebedando-se no fundo da água apagando-se.

E como que de volta de um sonho Guaraci acordou, indo clarear com seus raios de luz dourados, os cantinhos escuros do planeta, e num instante a água que havia evaporou, subindo para o céu formando nuvens brancas e fofas que foram levadas pela brisa daquele novo dia que amanhecia.

Shun abriu os olhos, ao sentir os raios esquentarem sua pele, olhou em volta e nada mais restava a não ser os corpo das amazonas sem os olhos, mais para baixo ainda havia a descida cheia de árvores algumas caídas outras que ainda mantinham-se em pé. Lá em baixo na grande floresta tudo parecia ter desaparecido, não se ouvia mais os macacos e os insentos que cantavam todos os dias, porém lá longe ainda era possível se ouvir um piar triste.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou, sentando-se no chão úmido e abraçando as pernas.

- Foi a Boitatá... é sempre assim quando ela volta de seu sono.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe... meu pequeno tudo logo, logo será como antes...

- E as pessoas... eu não consigo entender...

- Algum dia quando já estivermos velhos e sábios talvez consigamos entender... Agora o que precisamos fazer é viver nossas vidas como acharmos melhor... e quem sabe possamos encontrar outras tribos por aí...

O menino sorriu, talvez.. só talvez não precisasse se preocupar com o futuro... não precisasse temer os dias que viriam a seguir, talvez apenas precissasse unicamente viver e sentir em todas as manhãs o começo de uma nova vida... Levantou-se secando as lágrimas que em sua tristeza havia derramado por aqueles que conhecia; pegou a mão da Dona preguiça e juntos desceram a montanha ouvindo ainda ao longe o piar delicado e suave que ficava cada vez mais feliz e cantava em sua felicidade reestabelecidae os dois sentiram-se imensamente felizes com o sopro de esperança que lhes enchia o coração...

Continua...

* * *

Resposta: Simon de escorpião: Esse outro nome para as amazonas eu achei na internet quando eu estava procurando qualquer coisa sobre o folclore... Bem só mais tarde o Shun vai encontrar a Iara... 


	7. Vitória Régia

_00000 - Mudança de ambientação. _

_**-Capítulo sexto-**_

_Três anos depois_

O outono acabava na densa floresta... E a floresta parecia recuperar-se pouco a pouco... Na verdade nem parecia que havia tido uma enchente a três anos... Três anos onde tudo havia mudado tão drásticamente, em um só momento, em um só segundo.

Mas agora tudo parecia caminhar bem... Toda a floresta com sua folhagem verde, suas ramagens crescendo alto... E as belas flores que renasciam uma a uma, por todo lado entre as campinas silvestres a paisagem resnacia lentamente... E nos céu azul sem nuvens Guaraci brilhava contente, mandando seus doces raios solares para esquentar a terra e alegrar os corações dos desesperados que vivem na escuridão.

Naquele momento deitado debaixo de uma árvore, que ainda despendia algumas folhas amareladas de seus longos galhos retorcidos, ouvia a música melancólica de um passarinho que fazia seu ninho e mesmo assim sentia uma estranha felicidade. A brisa fria que vinha do oeste, era tão agradável... Tão reconfortante, lhe acariciava a nuca e a pele pálida era tão bom fazia todo seu corpo se arrepiar.

Suspirou, tudo era paz... Tudo que sentia, tudo o que desejava. Abriu os olhos vendo em um dos muitos galhos Dona Preguiça que dormia placidamente... Todos aqueles anos ela havia sido a única que estava junto dele, sentia-se seguro estando perto dela... E por mais que parecesse estranho era a única coisa de real em todo o pesadelo que havia sido os anos anteriores... Era como uma bóia de salvação.

Fechou novamente os olhos... Sentindo-se tão bem. E era realmente uma alegria estar ali.

0000000

_Portugal - Lisboa _

_Casa de Veraneio da Condessa Heloíse_

Havia se passado oito anos desde que o Conde Rodriguez foi, a pedido de Vossa Majestade, fazer uma vistoria na nova terra... Todos aqueles anos sem notícias, sem absolutamente nada... E todos diziam que ele estava "domando as selvagens" fazendo chacota, rindo em suas risadas burlescas ridiculamente felizes. Contudo o Rei, não parecia mais que cinicamente atordoado... Estava mais preocupado com suas terras e os possíveis ladrões, aqueles que poderiam tentar tomar sua nova aquisição.

A Condessa Heloíse em seu longo vestido negro apenas mantinha um ar de falso sofrimento... Mostrando aos outros nobres seus "dotes" tão aclamados na corte.

Quem estava realmente preocupado era o menino de doze anos que olhava a bela paisagem da propriedade... Já fazia tantos anos que seu pai e irmão foram para as novas terras como colonos... Quanto tempo ainda demorariam para voltar? Já havia perdido a fé, mas guardava ainda as esperanças, mesmo que poucas... Parecia quase nulo a volta deles.

Todos aqueles anos esperando por cartas que não chegavam por qualquer coisa que nunca chegava.

Mas ninguém realmente ligava... Ninguém estava interessado em saber o que aconteceu com o conde e seu filho menor... Ninguém!!!!!

0000000

_Amazônia_

Acordou sobressaltado, havia tido um sonho... Era o mesmo sonho novamente... Atordoado moveu a cabeça devagar para se livrar das imagens que insistiam em povoar sua mente... Era como um pesadelo, ou assim parecia ser, onde ele via a si mesmo perdendo todo o ar e morrendo para depois usufruir da melhor sensação que nunca sentiu: paz.

Suspirou, olhando em volta, piscando os olhos para livar-se do sono. A clareira estava iluminada com a luz pálida e fria da lua... Era tão bela, toda a sua grandiosidade e formosura em todo seu esplendor gigantesco.

Sorriu levantando-se, ouvindo perto o sussurrar das folhagens e alguns gravetos quebrando-se sob o peso de pés. Ficou parado, respirando devagar... Lembrava-se claramente de todo treinamento teve... Andou devagar, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não pisar nos galhos.

Viu a frente um vulto, andava devagar entre as árvores e arbustos... Sua silueta movia-se com esmero quase delicado...

Shun a via se afastar com cuidado... A silueta formosa, os cabelos negros voando suavemente na brisa fria... Então finalmente depois de ter andando alguns metros ela parou. Em uma árvore próxima ela encostou-se, perto de um riacho de água escura... Cerca dali o burburinho intenso de uma cachoeira.

Shun aproximou-se ainda tentando não fazer nenhum movimento brusco para não assustá-la. Parou quando achou que já estava próximo o suficiente... Agora podia vê-la em toda sua beleza, os cabelos negros e macios deslizavam pela sua tez morena, os olhos negros e brilhantes enquanto ela admirava fascinada a lua.

Ela moveu a cabeça, virando-a para onde Shun estava parado... Os olhos dela se abriram e ela parecia temerosa por um segundo para logo depois sorrir gentilmente.

- Consegue ouvir? - perguntou ela suavemente.

- O quê? - perguntou baixo.

- Ela está me chamando e já faz dias... - riu.

Shun ficou calado, não conseguia ouvir nada, tudo parecia silêncio, não havia vozes em lugar algum - Não, eu não ouço nada.

- Isso é poque você não é escolhido para estar junto com ela - falou com auto-suficiência.

- É acho que não - "Do que ela está falando" pensou Shun seguindo o olhar dela que se detinha na água onde era refletido o brilho translúcido da lua.

Ela voltou seu rosto com um sorriso alucinado que lhe modificava as feições - Pois eu lhe contarei... Eu Naiá filha do chefe dos tupi-guaranis fui a escolhida para ser uma estrela, mas... - sua voz tornou-se tristonha - a lua não me vê... Acho que ela se esqueceu que estou aqui embaixo esperando para tornar-me parte desse belo céu negro...

Então seus olhos voltaram-se para a água onde a lua brilhava refletida, flutuando belamente. Naiá falou novamente, sua voz suave e feliz: - Mas isso mudou ela veio aqui me buscar... Ela está aqui para mim...

Naiá tranqüilamente começou a andar em direção ao pequeno riacho, sorrindo... Parou já com os pés dentro da água fria... Seus olhos pareciam presos no movimento d´água que a envolvia e em si tinha a forma cheia da lua.

Então devagar ela deu mais um passo e de repente jogou-se no meio da figura da lua que logo se dissolveu em mil pedaços na superfície cristalina.

Shun correu, tentando alcança-lo, via seu corpo desaparecer nas águas profundas e ela não fazia nada absolutamente nada... Simplesmente deixava-se levar pela morte... Parecia loucamente, ou extremamente encantada pelo brilho fugaz da lua. Olhou em volta, tentando achar um jeito de alcançá-la, já que ele não sabia nadar... Não sabia como... Estava em pânico, tinha que salvá-la... Entrou no riacho sentindo a água gélida em sua pele e estremeceu... Andou alguns centímetros mais... Procurou o corpo da jovem indía, mas ele havia sumido de alguma forma ele havia desaparecido... Não havia sequer vestígios do corpo.

Olhou então novamente em cada pedaço do riacho e nada havia ali... Seria uma alucinção, seria mais uma vez seu sonho que voltava...

Atormentado saiu devagar sentindo em seu ser crescer o medo... Aquela concepção estranha de que havia algo mais... Algo em seu futuro, ou destino... Algo que ele não sabia o que era...

Sentou-se no chão em frente ao riacho ouvindo ao longe o constante burburinho da cachoeira... Era tranquilizante, calmo e pacífico... Fechou os olhos fortemente, não desejava pensar... Não desejava crer naquele sonho, naquela sensação medonha.

Os ruídos da noite pareciam ter-se silenciado, não havia qualquer barulho de criatura viva... Não havia nada.

De repente, ele abriu os olhos, vendo petrificado a luz encher toda a superfície d´água e desaparecer como se nunca houvesse existido...

Viu então, flutuar nas pequenas ondas do riacho uma pequena flor, era toda branca, estava aberta e exalava um gostoso perfume que parecia purificar o ar a sua volta... Aquela flor era uma estrela d´água que só abre a noite quando a lua brilha mais forte e na luz do dia suas pétalas ficam rosadas, como os indíos a chamavam, era diferente das estrelas do céu era a Vitória - Régia.

**Continua... **


End file.
